Follow Through
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Para celebrar o ano novo e homenagear os meus leitores de tempos, uma bem curtinha. J/C/J. Sanduíche perfeito. Seguindo a música.


FOLLOW THROUGH

By emptyspaces11  
Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  
I, haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean  
And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet  
(…)

Follow Through  
Lyrics by Gavin Degraw

Bêbados. Não tanto quanto pareciam. Nem do jeito que esperavam.

Jared e Jensen estavam alcoolizados. Exceto Chad que, por uma ironia do destino estava sóbrio e dirigira até lá, conduzindo os dois para dentro da casa.

— Estão bêbados até a raiz. – resmungou, abrindo a porta.

― Desde quando virou abstêmio, homem? – Jared arrastou a voz e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

A amizade entre os dois dependia dos encontros e telefonemas. A vida de ator televisivo famoso, no caso de Padalecki, afastara-os por um tempo. Vez ou outra os telefonemas marcavam presença.

― Desde que dois idiotas começaram a misturar bebidas na minha frente. – Chad livrou-se da mão do amigo e ligou as luzes do hall. – Alguém precisava cuidar dos _idiotas_.

― Você é um doce, sabia? – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Apesar do azedume. É um charme isso, em você.

― Sim, _Ackles_. Acredito. – respondeu meneando a cabeça e largou a chave no aparador. – Meu charme conquistou você de primeira. – estava ironizando.

Jared olhou para Jensen e ao piscar do olho do loiro deslizou a mão pelo traseiro de Murray.

― Ei! – gritou, virando-se de forma brusca. – Caralho, Jay!

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada ao deparar-se com o cenho franzido do loiro.

― Além de abstêmio virou puritano – Jared completou, tirando desajeitadamente os sapatos e as meias.

― O que vocês têm, afinal? – olhou-os contrariado.

Os dois texanos não estavam bem, ao que tudo indicava. Assim era o que pensava o nova-iorquino.

As luzes da sala mostraram a bagunça. A casa de Murray não tinha lá muita ordem. Jared livrou-se do casaco jogando-o por sobre o sofá mais próximo. Jensen retirou os sapatos e Chad meneou a cabeça.

— Vocês acham que essa casa é a casa da mãe Joana? – resmungou a pergunta. – Tratem de recolher o que espalharem.

Aproximaram-se de Chad quando ele estava juntando as revistas e roupas do sofá maior.

― Você está irresistível hoje. – Jensen estava ao seu lado direito muito antes de ele responder qualquer coisa.

― Notamos no momento em que chegou à festa. – Jared fechou a passagem da esquerda.

A única rota de fuga para o dono daquela casa seria por sobre a mesa de centro enorme.

― Vocês estão tirando uma com a minha cara, certo? – disse desconsertado, intrigado com a proximidade dos dois. – Mas não pensem que não sei e que vou deixar vocês dois idiotas embriagados fazerem isso comigo.

― Ele não é uma gracinha, Jen? – Os enormes braços agarraram-no por trás, num gesto carinhoso, embalando o corpo de Murray delicadamente.

― Ele é... – Jensen aproximou-se. – Sexy.

― Totalmente... – A boca de Jared encontrou o pescoço de Chad, beijando e trilhando uma linha para cima, respirando perto dos cabelos ralos.

― O que deu em vocês dois?! – Tentou livrar-se das mãos do amigo de longa data. – Para com isso, Jay.

Chad parecia não estar acreditando no que estava vivendo: Jared insistindo em acariciar seu corpo e beijá-lo e Jensen à sua frente tocando-o também com uma intimidade que jamais atentara.

― Talvez a bebedeira tenha sido apenas um pretexto...

Quando Jensen olhou-o nos olhos, ele tremeu.

― Talvez você não tenha realmente prestado atenção, Chad. Não é mesmo, Jay?

― Do que estão falando?

Ainda tentou soltar-se de um e fazer o outro parar de abrir o cinto que prendia sua calça.

― Nós... – Jared começou. – Decidimos que essa noite seria especial.

― Para nós e também para você. – Jensen desabotoou e puxou para baixo o zíper da calça de Chad, que tentou segurar a mão abusiva e percebeu os pelos de seu braço arrepiar num visível momento de pânico.

― Não gosta de sentir minhas mãos enormes tocando em você, Chad? – Jared não deixou que ele pusesse um fim ao que começara. Segurou-o mais firme, deslizou as mãos para baixo, enfiando uma delas para dentro da boxer.

Chad gemeu ao sentir seu membro sendo tocado. A voz tremeu e a sensação de perigo fez vibrar o corpo. Sentir-se envolvido pelos dois o fez sentir-se aquecido. Poderia relaxar um pouco, deixar-se ficar naqueles braços.

― Estamos chegando num entendimento aqui... – Jensen desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa. O peito à sua frente apareceu lisinho. Acariciou a pele enquanto abria o restante deles. Beijou a pele clara. Os mamilos.

Nessa hora, Chad fechou os olhos. O texano estava tão próximo...

― Talvez devêssemos... – Jared puxou a camisa de Chad para trás, mordiscando as costas. Logo em seguida, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais, atingiu a frente, descendo a calça e a boxer, deixando a região púbica do loiro exposta.

Os dois texanos foram despindo-se tendo o cuidado de não soltar Murray das carícias que empreendiam. A excitação foi crescendo, estimulada pelas palavras, pelos toques, beijos, afagos.

O som que Chad emitiu foi um pedido. A noite seria longa...

~ Fim ~

Nota:

Para Sil, com muito carinho.


End file.
